10 things each of the cullen kids can't do anymore
by sunset moon dove
Summary: five lists each listing ten things that each individule cullen kid can't do anymore! REALLY FUNNY! HIGHLY RECOMENDED!
1. 10 things emmet can't do anymore

10 things that each of the Cullen kids are not allowed to do

Written in the characters of Carlisle and Esem actually written by sunset moon dove.

(disclaimer) I don't own twilight.

Emmett

No more running through the streets in a bee costume singing why not, by Hilary dove.

No kidnapping Bella and telling her he's going to kill her, no matter how much fun he says it is to watch her faint….

And then tell Aro that he should try it...

And when Aro does tell everyone that jasper told him to…

And then once we figure out jasper didn't, tell everyone that Barney told him to….

And then once we rescue Bella, tell her "you know you liked it."….

And then once Bella faints again, drag her to the house, show her to Edward and say that he killed her.

Run into the Wight house yelling "nobody move!" while reaching into his pocket and saying "now where's that bomb…"

No more going across the border line to la push, and running into Seth Clearwater's school running up and hugging Seth Clearwater and yelling in front of the whole student body "You're the only man I'll ever love!"

And then tell mike Newton that he'll pay him if he'll come to Seth Clearwater's school will he's doing this and yelling "I thought we had something special Emmett Cullen!"

"Looks like that's 10 things Emmett should stop doing… it's pretty good."

Esem shook her head "I can't believe he actually does these things!"

Carlisle says "that's Emmett for you." She looks up and says "you got that right." And turned back to the lists. "Who should we do next?"

okay that's list 1 now you, yes you, can decide who they do next! Just type it in the review!


	2. 10 things jasper can't do anymore

Alright I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I wasn't planning on having two-hundred ten hit and five reviews now was I?! Thanks for the reviews and hits you guys are so awesome! Now as I said before you'd get to pick who I did next so drum roll please…. By a vote of three our next list will be on…. Jasper! So without farther a due here it is!

(Disclaimer) I do not own twilight

Things each Cullen kid can't do anymore

Written in the characters of Carlisle and Esem actually written by sunset moon dove.

Jasper

No using his power to send sleep waves to Bella for anything that involves purple hair dye.

Edward walks in and asks "Carlisle, Esem, what are you doing?" Esem replies "we are making a list of things jasper can't do, EVER." Edward says "Okay do you care if I add one?" Carlisle stands up and says "of course not Edward, go ahead." He says gesturing with his hands to the list. Edward leans towards the list and writes-

2. Don't think about killing Bella when I'm around I find it disturbing.** (Who** **else but Edward? Btw it may not be a funny rule now but trust me towards the end of all the lists it gets there…)**

Edward leaves

No using his powers to enslave the human/werewolf/vampire race.

No making a list for Carlisle and Esem saying they can't make anymore lists.

No wearing his bunny suit, we all find that very disturbing.

No pretending to be psycho at school so they'll send him home….

No pretending to be psycho anywhere, no matter how good he says the cause is.

No using his power to send waves to Emmett that will make him be afraid of lamps…

No using his power to make anyone be afraid of any inanimate object.

No using his power to make everyone have a strong urge to worship the confederate army.

No more eating the neighbor's cats.

Esem says "Well Carlisle that's about it for jasper." Carlisle agrees and says "now who should we do next-

Okay so that's it for jasper. Now like before you get to pick who I do next! Just put your vote in your review.


	3. very important auther's note!

Sorry to all those who thought this was a chapter but I had to let everybody know that I plan to post a chapter a day, so be sure to come back every day if you want more of the lists. Also I'd really appreciate your vote on who the next list will be about, if you want to vote than just go post a review with your vote in it after a list. I'll post another chapter later today so tune in later!

Signed

Sunset moon dove


	4. 10 things Alice can't do anymore

Okay thanks a lot people! Here's the next list this ones on Alice! disclaimer: I do not own Twilght

10 things each of the Cullen kids aren't allowed to do anymore

Written in the characters of Carlisle and Esme actually written by sunset moon dove

No replacing all of jasper's cloths with bunny costumes, no matter how much he likes it!

No trying to change everyone in the country's wardrobe to something "better''

No trying to make every 3rd Sunday in October national shoping day.

No trying to give Bella a makeover without her consent…

Or Esme…

Or Rose…

Or Carlisle…

Or Jasper…

Or Edward…

Never give Emmett a makeover because we all know what would happen if she did(Emmett singing Girls just want to have fun, in a dress for a week) no matter how much he asks you.

Okay as usual put your votes for who I do next in the review! TTFN!


	5. very important authers note!

Sorry to those of you who thought this was a chapter, but I need your help, you see it looks like I'm doing Edward next and I need some ideas for his rules to fallow

Sorry to those of you who thought this was a chapter, but I need your help, you see it looks like I'm doing Edward next and I need some ideas for his rules to fallow. Please put suggestions in the reviews? Please? The list needs you to continue!


	6. 10 things Edward can't do anymore

Thanks everybody for all the reviews, and just for reading, I'm past a thousand hits

Thanks everybody for all the reviews, and just for reading, I'm past a thousand hits! So here is the much anticipated… Edward Cullen list!! Special thanks to wishing for a werewolf, your suggestion is in here watch for it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Hannah Montana**

**10 things the Cullen kids can't do anymore**

**Written in the characters of Carlisle, and Esme, actually written by sunset moon dove.**

**Edward**

No more taking pictures of Emmet and alpaca's, and then selling the pictures on the internet.

No trying to read the minds of the FBI so you'll know all there _secrets._

No more singing into his hair brush in front of the mirror… his emotions make Jasper feel weird.

No more putting a trash can on his head running through forks high school with it on his head, and yelling "the pink bunnies are back, everyone head for the hills!!"

No chaining Alice to a chair and making here watch sixties fashion videos. **(Alice hated the sixties, because she says the people then had no fashion since.)**

No putting on a union uniform and walk into jasper's room yelling "I hate the confederate army!" will Jasper is sitting on the bed doing nothing, just to freak him out.

No more stealing Rose's hair things and smearing them all over her room.

The next time Jasper wears his bunny suit in the house, don't run into the forest dig up a tree bring the tree into the house, and try to hit jasper with it will yelling, "whack a bunny!"

No more going to Port angels and standing on a street corner, and trying to break dance.

No wearing a Hannah Montana wig and trying to convince small children that he is the real Hannah Montana.

No forcing everyone in forks to watch ten things I hate about you.

Okay so that is it for Edward, thanks for viewing, since there is no other Cullen's left besides Rosalie, so there's no need to vote, Rosalie is next, but I have something else you guys need to vote on, I'm debating on putting up a sequel, Sam's rules for the pack, vote if you think I should make it, you do it as always, you put your vote in the review! TTFN! Ps. Check out my other story wardrobe changes, it's way under read!


	7. another auther's note, still important!

Alright, alright! You guys are obviously to obsessed with my lists to live without a sequel so I will do Sam's list for the pack, but first I have to finish the original, but sadly It's going to take a couple hours to finish because I need to finish breaking dawn, so it'll be here in a couple hours! Tootles!


	8. 10 things rose can't do anymore

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been brutal, because I know how much you people love this list I decided to finish it the first chance I got! So without farther a due here is rose's list!**

**I don't own twilight or America's next top model **

No trying to get on America's next top model….

And then when they say yes, throw a star temper tantrum….

And then tell the producers that if they signed her she'd tell everyone that they all eat greased up bacon, and there all lazy ugly horrible people…

And then when they don't sign her tell everyone anyway…

And then when Aro asks her to join his teams of models tell him that she'll tell everyone about the voltori….

And when the guard comes to take her out because of her threat tell them she was just kidding.

Slap Jane

Slap Bella

Slap Edward

Slap mike Newton

"Should we laminate it and put it on the wall?" Esme asked Carlisle. "sure but I don't think it will make a difference if it's laminated or not."

**This takes place the next day, after it's laminated and on the wall**

Bella and Edward walk in, along with Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmet, lead by Carlisle and Esme, "Well there, it is, all the things the cullen kids can't do anymore." Bella turned her head. "can I see?" she asks Esme nods "I don't see why not." Bells reads every list and then asks with a frown "why don't I have a list?" she pouted Edward came and stood beside her then kissed her check "because you do everything right, love" they continued like this for a couple moments and then she saw jaspers _no thinking about killing her rule_ and turnd to jasper and asks " you thought about it?" he mummers "maybe." Ashamed Bella shuffles away from him a little "ahhh…. Listen guys I gotta….go get my hair cut!" Bella bolts out of the room. Jasper looks at his list. "What! No more bunny costumes!" alice looked at the list "No changing everyone's wardrobe!" Emmet looks at his list. "No more seth clear water!" Edward looks at his list "No more whack a bunny?" he looks like he's about to cry. Finally rose looks at hers "no slaping Mike Newton! This is outrages!" they all storm out of the room.


	9. THE SEQUEL IS UP

**disclaimer: I do not own the simpsons, twilight, or anything mentioned that is owned.**

**Everyone the sequel is up! Yes, the pack is up! And I'm sure you'll find it better then the first! This one has more then mini-convo's it has a real storyline, but it's still hilarious! So check it out! I call it 10 things each of the la push kids can't do anymore! I'm sure; all my devoted fans want more lists! And if you don't…. then you're a loser. And I'd like to add my dedication here, all writers have a dedication and I'm a writer to, technically So here….**

_**These lists, all go out to my real life friends (Chris (who is a girl), Lacey, KC, Mickey (girl), Cathy, Tia, and Brian (more than a friend, Sunny has a boyfriend!) And, although I haven't met any of them personally, my internet pals, Nat, Fiona, Siera, Ally, and Tori, I know this is getting a little long but, I want to thank everyone, including you, if your reading this that meant you read my entire story, down to it's last word, and if you kept reading past this, onto the sequel, It will mean a lot to me. Goodbye reader. (Okay this is getting WAY to dramatic) SPIDER PIG! SPIDER PIG, DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER PIG DOES! Goodnight New York city! *smashes drum* Yea! *undramatises the last chapter***_


End file.
